Love Of My Life
by Mayonnaise-Senpai
Summary: They have been together since they were young. Could their close friendship turn into an intimate relationship? Sanzo/OC. Rated M for harsh language and sexual content later on.
1. Girl at the Temple Steps

**Love Of My Life – Chapter 1: Girl at the Temple Steps**

Sanzo's POV

I'll never forget the day I found her.

I was outside sweeping the outside walk way of the temple. It was fall so the air was starting to become colder. I was wearing my thicker robe because it was early morning.

I always swept from the back to the front. So when I made my way to the front, I noticed there was a person lying on the ground. I wasn't sure what to do, but I cautiously approached the body. When I got close enough, I saw that it was… A GIRL?!

"There's a girl outside! She's at the top of the steps!" I yelled at a group of monks standing inside. They all looked puzzled, but immediately ran to the front.

Next thing, there was a huge crowd of monks surrounding her. They all stood and stared at her as if she was a dead animal.

_Idiots, _I thought. _She's obviously freezing so why not take her inside?_

"Say, what's all the commotion?" asked a familiar voice.

I turned and saw that it was my master, Koumyo Sanzo. He walked towards the crowd and they parted, creating a path for him. I truly admire him.

"Kouryuu found a girl here, sir." Said one monk.

"Is that so?" He turned and looked at me. I know I looked like an animal in headlights at that moment. He smiled his normal smile. He then picked the girl up and looked at me again.

"Let's take her to your room, where it's warm." Without hesitation, I followed him.

Word had gotten around quickly about the girl at the temple steps. They stared at my master and I as we walked past. Nosy monks…

"Kouryuu, I'm leaving you in charge of her since you found her." Master said as we got into the corridors to the different bedrooms.

We finally got to my room. Master placed her on my bed, which I didn't really like, and wrapped her up in my blankets.

Before Master left the room, he said, "When she wakes up, learn her name. Also, I'm going to send someone to bring her food."

"Yes sir." I said. He closed the door and was gone.

I sat down at my desk and began to study. I wasn't sure how long it will take for her to wake up but I could kill the time by reading this book Master told me to read.

I soon got bored of that, though. I looked over and she was still sleeping. I observed her. She had long, wavy black hair and tan skin. From what I saw before, her clothes were torn and dirty, which is why I didn't want her on my bed.

I became extremely bored, so I got up and got a closer look of her. She had bangs that parted in the middle and underneath that, a headband. One thing is for sure, she wasn't from around here. I leaned in closer to look harder at her but then she gasped awake, almost head-butting me! I jumped back, startled from her awakening from out of nowhere.

"W-Where am I?!" she demanded.

"Hey calm down!" I snapped. "You're in the Kinzan Temple."

She looked at me in disbelief. It got silence for a minute.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Tai-Tai, but everyone just calls me Tai." She said. "What's yours?"

"Kouryuu."

Tai looked at me with a weak smile, then fell back and passed out again.

And that's when I woke up.

I opened my eyes, almost being blinded by the morning sun. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and saw her in the bed across from mine. She always slept so peacefully.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, monotone.

"Oh good, you're awake." Hakkai said, peaking his head in. "Get Tai up as well so we can all get breakfast together."

I nodded and he closed the door.

I got up and went over to her bed. I looked down at her. Then I kicked her, making her scream and fall off the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU ASSHOLE?!" Tai got up and screamed at me.

"Come on, we're getting breakfast." I said, nonchalant.

"Why can't you ever just gently shake someone until they wake up like normal people?" She grumbled.

I walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. "Because then that'd be too easy." I closed the door and heard even more cursing and screaming.

God, I love annoying her as much as she annoys me.


	2. This Moment

**Love of My Life – Chapter 2: This Moment**

Tai-Tai's POV

I felt a sharp pain on my back every time I tried to get comfortable in the jeep. Damn that Sanzo! He left a nice lovely bruise from kicking me. Ugh he's such a dick!

"Hey, you okay, Tai?" Gojyo asked, seeing that I was uncomfortable.

"Oh no I'm fine. It's not like SOMEONE kicked me out of my bed this morning and left a bruise on my back. No of course I'm fine." I said sarcastically, and a bit angry.

"Well, if you weren't such a lazy ass, I wouldn't have to." Sanzo said, with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I don't think you should be talking about who's the lazy one when all four of us do your dirty work, you stinking monk!" Gojyo snapped.

Sanzo ignored him.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!" Gojyo yelled.

That's so like him; arrogant and proud, even if he's wrong.

Even when we were younger, he was like that…

It's been a few weeks since I've been living in the Kinzan Temple. Master Koumyo is so nice to me. He treats me as if I'm his own. Unlike them…

Kouryuu and I swept the outside walk way. All the leaves have fallen now and it's really cold out.

It gets really boring sweeping this place, so I decided to create a game.

"Hey, bet you I can sweep more leaves than you!" I smirked.

"I don't care. I don't have time for childish games." Kouryuu said, not even looking up.

I pouted. "You are seriously no fun."

"And it doesn't matter how many leaves I sweep. I've swept more than you so a competition doesn't matter."

What a smug bastard!

"We'll see about that!" I started to sweep passed him, getting all the leaves I could get. I looked back and saw he was confused and thrown off guard. I'm already way ahead of him at this point so I'm gonna win.

I get back to where we started and Kouryuu is still behind me.

He finally caught up with me with barely any leaves.

"See, I win." I boasted.

"Whatever I'm still better at sweeping than you." He stuck his nose in the air and walked away.

I laughed. "Whatever you say, Kouryuu."

"Man I'm starving!" Goku was hanging over the side of the jeep, looking like he was about to die.

"The next town will be soon, I promise." Hakkai smiled in the rear view mirror.

I caught myself staring at Sanzo while I was walking down memory lane. What snapped me back to reality? I noticed he was staring back at me in the mirror as well. I immediately looked away, blushing.

_Those eyes, _I thought. _They're just so stunning. _

I looked back up to see if he was still staring at me… and he was. Dammit, why must he make me feel uncomfortable?

I closed my eyes to try and forget how awkward I felt. Maybe I'll sleep.

Although, that won't happen with Goku and Gojyo's bickering and then Sanzo threatening them to shut up. At least now I know he's not staring anymore.

We finally reach a village where there is a festival going on, which makes me cheerful and happy. I love going to different festivals in different places. I really learn a lot.

There were all these food stands and games. Of course was got food first because of Goku.

I beat Gojyo in some cup game and won this adorable little bear.

Hakkai looked at some interesting antiques that were for sale.

And Sanzo stood around, not giving a fuck and being a party pooper. I hated that he was just always on his own and not joining in on the fun.

"Come on mommy!" said a small child. "We need to hurry so we can see the fireworks!"

Perfect.

I walked over the Sanzo and grabbed his hand. "Hakkai, Sanzo and I are gonna watch the fireworks. We'll meet you back at the inn." I yelled over my shoulder.

"Oh. Okay, be careful!" he yelled back.

Goku's POV

I was so full from eating all that food. This is the best village ever!

I caught up with Gojyo and Hakkai when I saw that Tai and Sanzo were leaving.

"Hey, where are they going?" I asked.

"To watch the fireworks." Said Hakkai.

I don't like feeling left out. "I wanna watch the fireworks too!" I started to follow them until I felt a hand grab my collar and stop me, almost choking me.

"I think they wanna be alone, Goku." Said Gojyo.

"To do what?!" I protested.

"I don't know! Adult things. Just leave them be." He replied.

I hate being the youngest.

Tai-Tai's POV

We found a spot that was up on a hill almost outside of the village. At the top of it, we could see all the beautiful and colorful lights and all the people rushing to see the fireworks. I guess the fireworks are a huge deal here.

It took me a while to realize I was still holding Sanzo's hand. I looked up at him. He didn't seem bothered by it. But I let go, blushing.

"Why did you bring me up here?" Sanzo asked.

I didn't really have a reason… so I made one up.

"I wanted to get a good view of the fireworks, that's all."

He didn't say anything. He never says much unless it's needed. So then it fell silent.

I sat down so my feet could rest from walking around all day. Surprisingly, Sanzo did the same.

Sanzo reached into his robe and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and took one out and lit it. Once he placed his hand back down in the grass, his finger touched mine, which startled me a little. I looked down at my hand and his and then looked up at him. He was already looking at me. I looked deep into his purple eyes. Ugh! I would so kiss him, if only he didn't have that cigarette in his mouth.

Our staring contest was interrupted by the loud BOOM of the first firework. We both looked up in the sky. It was a constant flash of different color, even patterns. It was quite beautiful and this moment… this moment with Sanzo was… romantic. I smiled at the thought of that.

I felt Sanzo place his hand on top of mine. This really caught me off guard because this is not like the harsh, cold Sanzo I grew up with… even though I know why he is like that.

I looked over at him. He was still staring at the sky, acting as if he didn't do anything. I decided to not question this and just enjoyed the rest of the night.


	3. A Nice Gesture

**Love of My Life – Chapter 3: A "Nice" Gesture**

Sanzo's POV

I'm not particularly a fan of fireworks. They're too loud and annoying. But if Tai wants to watch fireworks, I couldn't really bring myself to turn her down. I put my hand on hers on purpose. I liked holding her hand. I know it's not like me to show much affection but…

We walked back to the inn and found that Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku were standing outside.

"What are you guys doing out here?" I asked.

"We were waiting for you guys." Hakkai answered.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"Because we can't just ditch the high and mighty monk and his fair lady." Said Gojyo, smirking. I hate that smirk…

Tai and I exchanged glances. Something is up with them.

"What are you guys-" Goku interrupted me.

"It's a surprise! C'mon!" Goku grabbed my hand, then I, unknowingly, grabbed Tai's hand as well.

The monkey dragged us upstairs, making me almost knock over an employee of the inn, three guests and a fancy vase.

We finally reached a door to a room. I'm assuming it's our room.

Hakkai handed me a key. "Here's your key! Our room is at the end of the hall." And with that, all three made a run for it.

"Have fun, you two!" yelled Gojyo.

I don't like where this is going. Tai and I exchanged glances again. Seems like she has no clue where this is going. I don't really do either but I have a bad feeling about it.

I put the key in its hole and turned it to unlock the door.

Inside were scented candles and rose petals spread all over the floor and the bed.

Wait… A BED?!

It was only one bed, not two… and it's a queen sized bed at that.

"I'm gonna kill them." I said angrily through my teeth.

"Well… this was…" I looked over at her. She looked back at me. "…unexpected."

I sighed. I turned the light switch on and blew out all the candles.

Tai started laughing "Well it was a nice gesture."

"Yeah, if you think them trying to encourage us to sleep together is funny, then of course this is hilarious." I was slightly annoyed.

"Oh come on, Sanzo. It's not the first time we've slept in the same bed together." Tai sat down on the bed, smiling. It still feels weird hearing her call me by my title. It probably feels weird for her to call me that as well.

But she was right. This isn't the first time. But those times were different. I wasn't questioning my feelings for her. So I remained silent.

"Also, you're acting as if we're going to fuck each other like rabbits." I winced at the word 'fuck'.

"Don't fucking say it like that." I said, gritting my teeth. I felt a vein forming on the side of my head.

Tai laughed. "Whatever you say, Sanzo."

Tai-Tai's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night, like I normally do. I don't know why I do this. It's just normal. I have a feeling that Sanzo's not asleep either, so I say out loud, "Can't sleep?"

"Not really." He answered. I turned over so I could see him. He looked at me and I looked at him. His expression was soft, not like his hard, mean expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked, because I knew something was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong." He said, not really changing his expression.

I know Sanzo. When Sanzo says nothing is wrong, I stop there because I know he's not going to tell me. So I say, "Okay."

Soon, I fall right back to sleep.


	4. The Argument

**Love of My Life – Chapter 4: The Argument**

Tai-Tai's POV

The sun was being a dick this morning. It was shining right on my eyes when I opened them. Fuck you, sun.

I sat up to rub my eyes and stretch, but Sanzo wasn't next to me. I sort of panicked until I heard the sound of rushing water in the bathroom. I had a sigh of relief being that Sanzo is pretty much public enemy #1 in the demon world.

I was also too stupid to notice that his robe was on the chair that sat at the little table in the middle of the room.

Due to my daily routine, I have to wait for Sanzo to get out the bathroom for me to start my day.

There was a random knock at the door. I got up to open it.

"Good morning, Ms. Tai." Hakkai greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Hakkai and you don't have to call me MS. Tai." I said, feeling rather uncomfortable. He's too happy in the morning.

He laughed. "My apologies. Just wanted to ask how you two slept."

"I slept fine. However, I don't think Sanzo got much sleep last night." I said.

"Oh, why's that?" Hakkai asked.

"I don't know. I asked what was wrong but you know Sanzo; stubborn as a mule and an ego the size of Mt. Fuji." I shook my head because it was painfully true.

Hakkai chuckled. "Well, tell him I said good morning and I'm making breakfast so it'll be ready soon."

I nodded and closed the door as he walked away. Knowing Hakkai, he probably just wanted to see if we did anything last night. Gojyo's perverted self probably wanted to know as well.

I heard the bathroom door finally open. I turned to see Sanzo with only a towel on. I blushed slightly because I have to admit, Sanzo is pretty damn hot. Seeing him shirtless always made me lose my shit.

"Who was that at the door?" he asked, with that hard expression again. It has returned.

"It was Hakkai. He says good morning." I said, trying to not show my true feelings right now.

"Hm." Was all he said. He walked over to the chair as I walked over to the bathroom door.

And at that moment, I heard something fall. Not something hard, but something soft. The sound of it hitting the floor was almost unnoticeable. I wish I hadn't heard it.

I turned around to see that Sanzo's towel had fallen off of him. So there in front of me was a completely naked Sanzo.

I hope my screaming and slamming the door didn't disturb the people staying next door to us.

Sanzo's POV

Did that really just happen?

Did she really have to scream like that too?

I can tell my face is flushed red.

Nonetheless, someone is gonna come and see what happened, so I tried to get dressed as quickly as possible.

And what do you know; there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door to red eyes and hair in my face. His face looked like he was investigating something.

"I heard Tai screaming." Gojyo said.

"She saw a spider. That's all." I said, as blankly as I can.

I can tell he wasn't buying it. "Uh-huh. Whatever you say."

"You can wipe that look off your face cause that all that happened." I started to get annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. Breakfast is ready." He said, walking away.

Tai-Tai's POV

I stood in the shower replaying that moment over and over again.

Why the hell did that have to happen? The image of him naked is completely burned into my brain. Ugh! I just wanna bash my head against this wall just so it can stop!

After all these years of being with Sanzo, I have never seen him without clothes until now. But why did it have to be now?!

Not that I wanted to see him with no clothes, it's just that I had no desire to see him without clothes. Or did I?

I got out the shower and grabbed two towels; one for my body and the other for my thick ass hair. I'm really considering getting a haircut after this journey is over.

I heard a knock at the door and could only imagine who it would be. I wrapped my towel around me and gulped.

I opened the door to Sanzo with a serious look on his face. Well this just makes it more awkward because now the tables have turned. If I dropped my towel now, then we'd be even but…

"Breakfast is ready." He said, flatly.

I didn't wanna say anything because I had nothing to say. All I could see was him without any clothes.

"Okay." I finally croaked out.

I saw him exit our room as well. So now I'm alone.

I eventually got dressed and went to Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo's room. It was really uncomfortable being the last one to breakfast and it's gonna be even more uncomfortable with Sanzo in the room AND I know Gojyo is gonna be nosy about our night.

I knocked on the door. I could already hear Gojyo and Goku bickering over some fish.

When Hakkai opened the door, the room fell silent. Gojyo and Goku stopped to look at me. Sanzo, however, didn't even flinch. Typical.

"Good morning, Tai." Goku said, cheerfully.

"Morning, Goku." I rubbed the top of his head.

When I sat down in between Gojyo and Hakkai, Gojyo leaned over and said slyly, "Good morning, beautiful."

There was a thud from under the table.

"Ow!" Gojyo scooted away from the table and held his shin. "What'd you do that for you shitty monk?!"

"Stop being a pervert." Sanzo said, not really caring.

I hated when he tried to protect me. "Do I look like a damsel in distress?"

There was an awkward silence at the table. I guess they can sense that that was a rhetorical question.

"No one said you were." Sanzo said, breaking the silence.

"I've beaten the shit out of hundreds of demons. I think I can handle Gojyo's perverted ways myself." It's a nice of him to stand up for me but I don't need him protecting me.

It fell silent again. The room was tense now.

"So, uh… does anyone want some rice?" Hakkai asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"If that's what you want. Don't expect me to try and protect you the next time we're attacked." His tone was dark and distant. I think I hit a nerve…

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Hey, can you guys not sort your relationship issues here?" said Gojyo, rolling his eyes.

"We're not in a relationship!" We both said.

"Okay, okay, everyone just calm down." Said Hakkai, with his hands up.

Then it fell silent.

Sanzo got up and said, "I think it's time to go." And left the room.

Goku's POV

The car ride was pretty silent. I wasn't in the mood to talk really.

Sanzo and Tai aren't talking to each other. I remember when they had petty little arguments like this back at the temple. They wouldn't talk to each other for days. It was pretty tense and Sanzo would always be in the bad mood. Well, in a worse mood than normal. Today is gonna be terrible.

"Ugh! The silence is killing me! Hey, monkey. Why aren't you talking?" Gojyo said.

He put his hand on my shoulder and I moved it away. "I don't wanna talk."

"Huh? What's the matter with you?" He asked.

I ignored him but looked passed him and looked at Tai. She looked bored. It's like she didn't care. Then I looked at Sanzo in the rear view mirror. He had his head down and eyes closed like normal. I hate this so much.

Gojyo's POV

Man, the chimp is really down about this. It's like he's a child and they're his parents that argue all the time.

I say one comment and I spark a little war between them.

Tch, hey it's not my fault they have a sexually frustrating relationship. We gave them a chance last night to let it all out and they don't do anything. Trust me; I know how a woman acts after she has sex.

Their relationship issues are stressing me out. I pull out a cigarette and lit it. Then I lean back and close my eyes.

"Hey Hakkai, how long until the next town?" I ask.

"It shouldn't be too long from now." He answers.

Maybe I can get a nice nap before we get there. I'm in the mood to get drunk tonight, so I need enough sleep to stay up as late as I can.

Suddenly, the jeep came to a screeching halt. Goku, Tai and I almost flew out of the car.

"Or maybe it'll take longer to get there…" said Hakkai.

We all looked out and saw a huge band of demons waiting for us. Not this shit again.

"Well, time to get some exercise, Goku." I said, cracking my knuckles.

"I guess." Goku said, without much enthusiasm.

"Whatever. Let's just get this shit over with." Said Tai as she got up and wrapped her knuckles in bandages.

Am I really the only one excited about a fight? Sheesh.


	5. Confessions

**Love Of My Life – Chapter 5: Confessions**

Tai-Tai's POV

I am SO not looking forward this stupid battle. All these fucking demons are really just wasting their times. They think they're so strong but we've proved them otherwise on multiple occasions. It gets really annoying after a while.

No one really seemed to be up for a fight but if we want to get to the next village, we have to do this. I wrapped my knuckles up in bandages since I don't wanna mess up my "dainty" hands.

**(A/N: Tai-Tai possesses incredible strength. She's trained in hand-to-hand combat.)**

"This is such a pain in the ass." Said Sanzo. Even if we are, for some reason, mad at each other, I couldn't agree more.

"I'm really not in the mood to fight today." Said Goku.

"Your journey ends here, Sanzo Party!" said, who seems to be, the leader of this group.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before." I said, cutting him off.

"Don't be too cocky!" The leader said, annoyed. "Let's get them boys!"

They all came charging at us.

"I said…" Goku started, "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO FIGHT!" Goku summoned his Nyoibou and headed to attack.

"If they insist," said Gojyo, doing the same.

"Well, I guess we should get going." Said Hakkai, rather eagerly. He scares me sometimes.

"Tch." Said Sanzo.

"Whatever." I said.

It's only been 10 minutes and half of the demons have been wiped out. I was dodging left and right from weapons and punches being thrown at me. I, however, was brutally murdering these guys. I've broken some poor guy's rib and he coughed up blood, another, I kicked him so hard in the leg, I created a compound fracture **(A/N: Injury where a bone breaks in half and part of the bone punctures the skin)** and punched this guy so hard in the face I literally created a crater in his skull. It was disgusting. I don't do well with any of this stuff. I was getting aggravated at this point.

"So this is the girl that travels with the Sanzo party." One demon said.

"I wonder they're all getting laid each night." Another said.

"Maybe that's how they're so powerful."

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" I punched this demon really hard that he went flying.

"Little bitch!" another demon snapped. He grabbed my wrist, and held my up so my feet wouldn't hit the ground. I swung my leg up so I kicked him in the face. He fell back and dropped me right on my ass.

That was when I realized I was fucked. The demons started to crowd around me. There's too many of them for me to fight off at once…

I saw a chain fly right by me and all the demons vanished.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady." Gojyo said. He walked over to my and extended his hand to help me up. I rejected it and got up myself. He shrugged.

I had too much pride to say thank you because this means Sanzo was right. I can't fend for myself all the time. Ugh fuck him.

I looked over and say Sanzo had killed off the last of them.

"Man, I'm starving!" Goku whined. Great, he's back to normal.

"Well, hopefully we get to the next village before sunset." Hakkai said.

Hakuryu "kyuu'd" and transformed back into the Jeep.

"No one's hurt are they?" asked Hakkai, getting back into the driver's seat.

"Nope." Goku answered.

The rest of the drive was silent.

It only took us another hour to get to the village. We found a nice inn with a restaurant that was connected.

"Yes! Finally food!" said Goku, looking like he was about to charge right into the restaurant. I grabbed his collar before he could get any farther.

"Not yet, Goku." I said.

"We're getting our rooms first. So think with your brain and not your stomach for once." Sanzo said.

"But whyyyy?" he whined.

"So you guys don't pull the same stunt you did at the last village." I said. My eyebrow twitched at the thought of sharing a bed with Sanzo tonight. I shot a look at Hakkai and Gojyo. They had their hands behind their head and a sweat drop running down their face.

It looks like me and Sanzo have to settle our differences tonight. The sleeping arrangements are the same as last time, only that there will be two beds instead of one. Now that I think about it, the only other person I could tolerate sharing a room with is Hakkai. Only problem is, he would feel like he'd be violating my privacy all the time and is conscious about how Sanzo feels about me being in a room with another guy by myself. With that, Gojyo is out of the question. That leaves Goku, but he snores, so I'd never get sleep.

I barely ate any food at dinner. I wasn't really hungry. I lost my appetite after I broke that guy's leg. If I didn't eat, Hakkai would be worried to death so I had to force myself.

Goku pretty much ate everything that was placed on the table, as usual. He and Gojyo fought over food, as usual. Sanzo got annoyed and Hakkai laughed and smiled to make it less uncomfortable… as usual.

We all walked up to our rooms, which were right next to each other. To our discovery, they were conjoined rooms.

Gojyo opened the door that led to me and Sanzo's room. "Don't kill each other in your sleep, you two love birds." He slammed the door shut as he noticed two pillows were hurled toward him.

I locked that door so he wouldn't open it again.

"Idiot," Sanzo grumbled.

I didn't have anything to say to that.

"So you're not gonna talk to me?" he asked.

"Who said I wasn't talking to you?" I responded.

"You didn't say anything to me today."

"Conversations work two ways. Besides, did you expect me to talk to you after this morning?" I had forgotten all about seeing him in the nude until now.

"You're acting like you've never seen a man naked before."

"Correction, I've never seen YOU naked before."

It was silent for a moment.

"So?"

Gojyo's POV

Conjoined rooms?! Oh, this should be juicy. I leaned against the door and I could hear every word.

"So you're not gonna talk to me?" Sanzo asked.

"Who said I wasn't talking to you?" Tai said.

"You didn't say anything to me today."

"Conversations work two ways. Besides, did you expect me to talk to you after this morning?"

"Eavesdropping isn't very nice, Gojyo." Hakkai said.

"Shut up." I said, trying to listen closely.

"You're acting like you've never seen a man naked before."

"Correction, I've never seen YOU naked before."

My mouth dropped and I covered my mouth at the statement I just heard.

"What happened? What happened?" asked Goku. I ignored him, so he came up to the door with me.

"So?" is all that Sanzo said.

That was when I really was in shock. I started laughing but I had to stifle it because I knew they would probably hear me if I didn't.

"What do you mean 'so?'?"

"So what if you saw me naked? What difference would it make about anything?"

"Ugh, you're such an asshole."

"I'm only your asshole."

I almost vomited. Sanzo is trying to sweet-talk her. Disgusting.

"Ewwwwww!" Goku said. He got up and laid in his bed, covering his ears.

"That's what you get for trying to listen to grown-up's conversations." I said to him.

Sanzo's POV

The look on Tai's face looks as if I had just confessed to her a murder. Her face was flushed red, even though it's hard to tell with her tan skin.

I smirked because she was so cute.

"WIPE THAT STUPID SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!" she snapped.

I remained calm, however. "You know what the Three Aspects told Master that day?"

Her whole attitude changed. She didn't respond.

"They said that our companionship is destined. Not even the perils we face could separate us." I looked up and I felt the corners of my lips form into a small smile. "That's what I was thinking about last night."

"What the fuck does that have to do with any…"

I couldn't resist. I had to just put my lips on hers. My left hand caressed her right cheek and my right hand wrapped around her waist.

I felt her hands creep up to my chest and nudge me away. I stared into her beautiful brown eyes and she stared back into mine.

"Kouryuu…" she smiled.

The urge to kiss her was even stronger now. I pulled her in closer this time. I feel as if a whole weight had been lifted. I'm finally kissing her and deep down it feels right. Not that it ever felt wrong in the first place.

Heh, look at me. A high ranking priest kissing this woman I had known for almost all my life.

I have to confess it; I'm in love with Tai-Tai.

Goku's POV

"I don't hear anything anymore." Gojyo said, coming off of the conjoining door. "If they're doing what I think they're doing it should get noisy."

"Ugh shut up!" I said. I hated when Gojyo talked like that.

"Goku, they're adults, they can do whatever they want." Gojyo said.

"I don't care that they're doing that it's just…" I didn't wanna say it.

"What Goku?" asked Hakkai.

"I don't want anything to change." I finally said.

Gojyo and Hakkai exchanged looks then looked back at me.

"I especially don't want Sanzo to change."

Gojyo laughed. "If he's gonna change, it'd be for the better."

"Yeah, maybe he'll stop hitting you with his paper fan and stop shooting at you." Hakkai laughed.

"I hope so." I said laying down and putting my pillow over my head.


	6. Satisfaction

**Love of My Life – Chapter 6: Satisfaction**

Tai-Tai's POV

As usual, I woke up in the middle of the night. I seriously don't know why I do this.

I was lying next to Sanzo on his bed. My head was on part of his chest, but mainly on his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around me. He looked so snug and comfortable.

Unfortunately, it was slightly cramped on this bed. It was only a twin set, which is only meant for one person. I looked over across the room and saw that the other bed hasn't been touched. I didn't want to waste it because we did ask for two beds.

I put my hand on the other side of Sanzo and seemingly climbed over him without him budging. Sanzo's a light sleeper so it's shocking he didn't flinch or grab me.

I walked over to the other bed and made myself comfortable. I know Sanzo might feel a little hurt when he sees that I left his side, but it was bothering me that this bed wasn't being used.

After about twenty minutes of staring out the window, I started to feel myself drifting to sleep, finally.

I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating, because that's normal when you're about to go to sleep, but I felt Sanzo standing over me and kiss my cheek.

I was too tired to check for myself.

The sun practically blinded me when I opened my eyes that morning. Holy crap, that hurts.

I looked over to see if Sanzo was still in bed, and he was.

I decided that today, I'll get up first.

I tiptoed to the bathroom and gently closed the door.

Sanzo's POV

Today felt strange. I felt… happy? No. It can't be that, even though I do have a pleasant feeling inside of me.

I sat up and Tai was already out of bed. The shower was running as well.

I smirked.

I guess it's time to get even.

Tai-Tai's POV

I let the hot water fall right onto me. It felt so good to have a nice shower.

I started to let my mind wonder for a little. Showers were always good places to let you gather your thoughts.

I started to think about Sanzo and I. Are we "together" or are we holding a serious relationship off until this journey is over. Who knows how that that'll take? It might take us years until we finally reach India. I hope it doesn't though.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize that the bathroom door had been opened. Because of my reflexes, I pulled the shower curtain open and was ready to attack until I saw who it was.

"Hey, calm down. It's just me." Said my blond monk. It took me a moment to realize he was naked again.

"Sanzo? What are you doing?" I asked, not even freaking out.

"Shhhhh," He stepped into the shower. "I'm getting even."

"Even?"

"You've seen me naked, now I'm seeing you naked. We're even." Then he kissed me. His lips were so soft until he decided he wanted his tongue to enter. My hands, however, decided to feel his strong, muscular arms. I loved his arms, and his chest… I loved his everything.

His hands explored every curve of my body until they decided to cup both of my breasts. His lips created a trail from my chin to my neck to my collar bone and finally one of my breasts.

His tongue traced around my nipple which made me moan softly. I put my hands on his head and ran my fingers through his golden hair. His teeth bit down gently and I let out another moan.

I wasn't expecting this side of Sanzo to come out so quickly. But hey, I'm not complaining.

Sanzo lifted my leg and wrapped it around his waist. I kind of had to stand on my tippy-toes because his waist is higher than mine. I'm not even that short. I'm only 5'5".

He went back up to me neck and started nibbling on it. There's probably gonna be a mark left there after this. It felt good though. It tickled just a little. I let out a small laugh.

He stopped and came up to my ear, "What?"

"That tickles." I said.

"Oh yeah? How about this?" His fingers started to rub between my legs.

I let out a satisfying sigh as his fingers went in a back and forth motion.

"I didn't think so." Sanzo said, answering his own question. He took his fingers away from a moment and gave them a simple lick. "Hmmm," A devilish grin formed on his face.

His fingers went back in, but he shifted himself lower to where he was on his knees. He took my same elevated leg and put it over his shoulder.

I had forgotten that the shower water was still running. The hot water met my body once again.

He looked up at me with those dreamy purple eyes and said, "Brace yourself."

The only thing I could do was throw my head back and let out a loud moan as I felt his finger enter inside me.

Hakkai's POV

I had already woken up Gojyo and attempted to wake up Goku. He's a heavy sleeper.

Like normal, I used the bathroom first.

As I was brushing my teeth, I heard a strange noise. It sounded like it was coming from the bathroom from the next room.

I stepped into the shower and put my ear against the wall.

Gojyo's POV

I was lying on my back, staring at the ceiling.

Damn, the monkey's snoring was irritating!

I heard the bathroom door open. Well that was awfully quick. Usually Hakkai takes a while.

Hakkai stepped out and his face was flushed red.

"Hakkai?" I was rather confused.

"You might want to hear this…" he said, pointing to inside the bathroom.

I got up to see what he was so freaked out about. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, irritated.

But then I heard it. I know that sound more than anyone else in this group. That was definitely a woman's voice.

I went into the shower and put my ear against the wall.

"OH MY GOD, YES!" I heard Tai squeal.

My face flushed red and I felt like I was gonna throw up.

I turned to look at Hakkai and he gave me that, "I told you so" face.

Sanzo's POV

Her legs started to shake as I licked the outside of her womanhood. I loved the fact that she was enjoying this a lot. The sound of her moans and cries made me want her more. I could feel her insides pulsating. I was itching to do more… perhaps another time. I have to keep this quick and simple, yet satisfying for her.

I figured this would be enough. The others will start to get up and hear us. I pulled my fingers out of her. I could feel her staring down at me with a disappointed look on her face. Looking up at her made me more faithful to my gut feelings.

I stood up and turned the water off. We probably wasted a lot of water.

"That's it?" she said, with that same look still plastered on her face.

I looked into her shiny brown eyes. "Of course not, there's plenty more where that came from." I winked.

She smiled and gave me a kiss. "There's just better be."


	7. Rain Pt 1

**Love of My Life- Chapter 7: Rain Pt. 1**

Tai-Tai's POV

I felt completely tired after what happened this morning. I was happy and relieved but also exhausted.

I decided to move back to my old spot, right behind Sanzo. I smiled every time I looked up at his golden hair.

I felt my eyes getting heavier as I fought my body from sleeping. But it was so peaceful. Goku was passed out in my lap, which means Gojyo was quiet as well. I looked over and he was snoozing as well. Whatever, it'll make this trip a lot shorter if I sleep.

Sanzo's POV

It was quiet for once. No monkey or water sprite fighting. I looked back to see that all three were sleeping, even Tai. Seeing her sleep always reminded me of when we first met 12 years ago. I turned back around and smiled.

She's something else.

"Sanzo?" asked Hakkai.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"We heard the both of you this morning."

I felt my heart stop.

"Well, mainly Tai." He added.

I didn't respond.

"You can try and hide the fact that you care for her, but we all can see right through you." Hakkai was smiling.

"Shut up." I said, putting my head down.

"You should also take Goku's feelings into consideration. He was worried that if you and Tai…"

"He has nothing to worry about. What happens between me and Tai has nothing to do with him." I hate when the monkey always wants to be involved.

"Well, just don't forget that he is a part of your life as well."

Hakkai was always worried about other's well-being. It was annoying occasionally.

I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was about to be blocked by clouds, rain clouds. I could already feel my mood turn sour by the minute. It's gonna be a pretty shitty night.

Tai-Tai's POV

I was awoken by the sudden splash of a water droplet on my arm. I did sort of a jerking move when I felt it. I even did a bitchy little squeak. This caused Hakkai to turn his head slightly back.

"Sorry, I felt a rain drop." I said, trying to calm myself down.

"I guess that means we have to stop soon." Hakkai said, turning back around.

I looked up at the sky and dark clouds haunted the air. I even heard some rumbling in the distance. That made my stomach turn and ache.

My heartbeat increase right when it had calmed down from the scare before. I felt shaky and my palms were sweating. My mouth became dry and halted producing saliva. I felt the urge to just jump out the jeep and run in the opposite direction.

I thought this had gone away! Why is it coming back now?

Luckily, we found a little abandoned house in the middle of the forest. It was big enough to fit all five of us. There were three small bedrooms and one master bedroom, from the looks of it.

Of course Sanzo proclaimed the master bedroom because of his ego. Gojyo wanted to protest but Hakkai stopped him for it would be a death sentence to argue with Sanzo with weather like this.

"Why is he always like this when it rains? It's not like we did anything to make him like this." Gojyo snapped.

Suddenly, a bright streak of lightening flashed through the windows and that followed with a loud roar of thunder.

With my current state, my instincts made me scream, back into a corner and cover my ears.

_No, no, no, _I thought. I yelled at myself to not cry. Crying won't solve anything. It's not going to make this storm go away.

"Tai?" I heard Goku ask. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Leave her be, Goku." Hakkai said.

"But her and Sanzo…" he began.

There was an opening of a door in the back.

"Sanzo…" said Goku.

I looked up to see that Sanzo was standing over me, looking down. I know I had fear written on my face because he had anger and disgust all over his. He grabbed me by my forearms and pulled me up and dragged me to his room and slammed the door behind him.

I could hear Gojyo saying, "That was weird."

Goku's POV

I hate when Sanzo and Tai get like this. I don't even know why they do this. It makes me worried.

I sat down at the table and put my head down, "Ugh! I hate this!"

"It's only temporary." Gojyo said. I can hear the heels of his feet being planted on the table.

"He's right, Goku. Once the rain and storm is over, they'll be back to normal." Hakkai said.

"I know that. I just wanna know why they act like this."

"Well, from the way Tai was reacting, it might have been a phobia." Hakkai said.

"What's a phobia?" I asked.

"It's when someone has an irrational fear of an object or situation and they can't control it. Usually, phobias develop around childhood from a traumatic experience."

"Then what about Sanzo?"

"I think he experienced something traumatic while it was raining."

"But he doesn't have a phobia of rain?" I was confused at that point.

"Yes, he doesn't. He just copes with his past in a different way than Tai does."

I understood now.

Then I heard my stomach growl.

"Oh, I was so worried about Sanzo and Tai, I forgot I was hungry." I smiled and rubbed my stomach.

Hakkai laughed. "Well, let me see if I can cook anything."

Sanzo's POV

It had been a half an hour before Tai finally calmed down and went to sleep. The storm was still going on.

I stood near the window, staring at the rain as it hit the dusty window, every single droplet, splattering on the glass like the bugs that fly into the front window of the jeep.

I can't help but reminisce about the death of my master. Blood, all I could remember was blood. It was his blood that stained my hands and clothes. I remember his lifeless corpse lying on the ground before me. He had protected me and Tai that night. But I could not protect him. I was so useless back then. I vowed that I would never hold anyone dear to me, so that I can never experience the sorrow that I felt when he died that night.

But…

I turned and looked at Tai sleep, once again…

I also remembered the day I found her. She slept so gently, so softly.

I realize now that I broke my vow to myself.

Instead, I will vow to protect her no matter what, even if that means my life.

Tai-Tai's POV

I was running in my village back to my home. Or so it was called. The rain smacked against my skin so hard, I could feel welts appearing. Lightning struck all around me and the thunder rumbled and cracked right after it. The wind blew me around and altered the direction of my destination.

I can see my "home" just inches away. The stairs to the door seemed so high once I reached it.

I banged on the door as hard as I could. "Mother! Father! Risa! Toma! Taku! SOMEONE PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!"

There was no answer. No one came. No one ever came. I had to climb into a window to my room and inside awaited the brutal beatings that no child should ever face.

"YOU'RE SUCH A USELESS CHILD! ALL YOU EVER DO IS BRING PAIN AND SUFFERING! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"

I gasped and awoke in a cold sweat. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was all a dream.

Now I remember why I don't like thunderstorms. I also remember why I wake up in the night; because my family, mainly my mom, had beaten me for no real reason, only because I was the fourth child and having four of anything, it meant pain and suffering in the family.

This is why I ran away as far as my body would let me.

"Storm's over." I heard Sanzo say.

I looked over and saw him staring out the window. The thunder and lightning had stopped but the rain continued.

"I see." I looked down at myself. The covers were all rustled and messed up.

"You were freaking out in your sleep." Sanzo said, not even looking at me. It's like he has eyes in the back of his head. "I have to say, it was the first time I've seen you look scared and disturbed in your sleep."

"Well," I started, contemplating on telling him, "I think my nightmare was a repressed memory."

I felt his eyes move to the corner of his eyes. "Is that so?"

"My family…" I couldn't hold back the tears this time because I felt the pain and sadness that I had felt years ago when I was young. The confusion, the hurt and betrayal…

"My family abused me because I was the fourth child." I finally said.

Sanzo was silent. The only thing heard in the room was the raindrops and my sobbing.

"From that day forward, I told myself to never let anyone push me around and to become stronger so that when someone does try, I can show them that I'm not a force you want to mess with." These words that slipped out my mouth made me feel relieved. I never knew why I felt the need to become stronger every day or to come off as a bitch. I realize now that it's only the shell I had created to protect that little girl being abused by the only people that are supposed to nurture you. "The void that I feel is the emptiness of not having a real family."

"What about your family now?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Sanzo turned around finally. His violet eyes glowed in the darkness of the room. "Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai and I aren't your family?"

He's right. All four of them have become, in some way, my family. We might not be perfect, but at least we have each other. I laughed at that saying in my mind.

"What's so funny?" Sanzo grumbled, annoyed.

I moved my legs off the bed. "I'm hungry."

"You sound like the monkey."

"I'm gonna see if Hakkai made any food. Do you want some?"

"What do you think?"

I smirked. "Fine, I'll tell Goku to leave you some food."


	8. Rain Pt 2

**Love Of My Life – Chapter 8: Rain Pt. 2**

Tai-Tai's POV

I walked down the hallway, smelling something delicious being made in the kitchenette.

I entered and saw Gojyo and Goku eating already. Gojyo was the first to notice me.

"Well, look who's feeling better." He said, with a mouthful of food.

I sat down at the table, blushing. I hate myself for losing control like that. It's completely embarrassing.

"Hey, it's okay to be scared of a thunderstorm." Gojyo said, sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up!" I snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, no need to be feisty." Gojyo smirked.

"Is Sanzo okay?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, he's alright, still moody." I said, smiling at him.

Goku sulked down slightly in his chair. His expression changed to a worried one.

I noticed this and said, "Don't worry; he'll be fine just like he always has been."

"If you say so." Goku said, his expression still not changing.

I rubbed the top of Goku's head, messing up his hair. I'm like his mother. Hakkai and Gojyo are like his older brothers and Sanzo is like his distant father who he's trying to seek attention from. I feel bad for Goku a lot because he looks up to Sanzo and Sanzo just gives him the cold shoulder.

Hakkai placed a plate of food in front of me. It was a mixture of rice, fish and vegetables. It smelled and looked delicious. Hakkai needs to teach me how to cook.

After I had finished my meal, Hakkai put down another plate of food. I was pretty full so I gave him a confused look.

"For Sanzo," He said, smiling.

Oh yeah, I forgot about him. How could I forget about that guy I love?

"Knowing him, he'll probably just pick at it, so don't expect an empty plate." I said, getting up from the table.

"Who knows? Maybe your womanly charm will get him to eat." Gojyo said.

I wanted to snap at him, but I didn't because he's right. He's known me the longest and I assume he trust me the most. But Hakkai would have to come to a close second, though.

I walked down the hall and knocked on the door to our room.

No answer. Not like I was expecting one anyway.

I entered the room with the warm welcome of cigarette smoke. What the hell is he doing? Trying to suffocate? It's too bad I can't open the window.

Sanzo was still in the place that I left him; looking out the window, watching the rain.

"I brought you some food." I said. I placed the food on the little table near the bed. "Eat whenever you're hungry."

I sat down on the bed. I observed the room a little more. It seemed that the people that lived here before left in a hurry. All the furniture was left in place. The only thing missing in the house is food.

I brought my gaze back to Sanzo's silhouette. He had the ashtray with him on the window sill. It was practically full.

"You should take a break from smoking." I suggested.

Sanzo held up his carton of cigarettes and crushed it with his hand. "I ran out anyway."

"How unfortunate." I said with a slightly sarcastic tone. It was unfortunate for everyone else around Sanzo because he gets even crankier when he runs out of cigarettes. It's gonna be a long night.

It was silent for a moment. The only thing heard was the rain hitting the window. I got up and walked over next to him and looked out the window.

"What are you staring at anyway?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, blowing out smoke.

I said nothing because it doesn't really make sense to look out the window and stare at nothing.

Sanzo took off the top part of his robe and rolled up the scripture. He held it up to me and said, "How far are you willing to protect this if I die?"

I stared at him for a moment. That was a completely caught off guard question.

I thought for a moment, but said, "I'd put my life on the line to protect it."

"Why?"

"Because you asked me to."

Sanzo looked at me then shifted his eyes back to the window. "I feel like his death was a set up. Someone wanted him dead."

"I do too. But we don't have that much proof to say who did it."

"Whoever it was, they'll definitely die at the hands of me."

I chuckled a little bit and walked back to the plate of food on the table. I picked up the plate and rejoined Sanzo at the window. "You should eat sometime before then." I picked up a clump of rice with the chopsticks and held it up to Sanzo's mouth.

"You don't have to feed me like I'm an invalid." He said, not even looking at the food.

"If you eat this, I'll leave you alone." I said with an enticing look on my face.

Sanzo looked over at me, his eyebrows furrowed. I thought was going to ignore me, but instead he did something out of character; he actually ate the rice from the chopstick. I blushed at how adorable it was.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

I laughed, "That was just so cute of you to do."

Sanzo rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

I got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."


	9. Relax

**Love of My Life – Chapter 9: Relax**

Sanzo's POV

"Stop hogging all the room, you damn monkey!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so fat, you stupid water sprite!"

"Who are you calling stupid?! You're the one that can't think of anything besides food!"

And they're at it again. This is so fucking annoying.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

"Sanzo, you should sit down before you fall out."

"She's right. It's dangerous to stand in a moving vehicle."

I did as Tai and Hakkai said and sat down. My head was hurting from the two idiots arguing.

The rain had stopped overnight. After a few times of protesting, Tai convinced me to lay down and sleep. I have to admit, that was the best sleep I've gotten on a rainy night. It might have been the kisses she gave me every time I rolled over to look out the window or her whispering sweet-nothings into my ear.

When I woke up in the morning, I was refreshed. Tai even said she didn't wake up once in the night. Perhaps, the company of each other is what keeps us sane.

A couple hours of more bickering, threats and rare silences, we finally made it to the next town. My headache had worsened.

"Sanzo, are you okay?" Hakkai asked.

"Yeah, you don't look too well." Goku said.

"Maybe because you idiots won't shut up." I growled. I felt myself get dizzy and lose balance. My head fell back on the head rest.

I felt a hand be place in my forehead, a soft gentle hand that I was familiar with.

"Hm. You don't really have a fever… does your head hurt again?" Tai asked.

She can read me like a book. I didn't wanna answer.

"Maybe we can find some medicine for you to take." Hakkai suggested.

We found our inn finally.

"Welcome!" said the girl at the front desk.

"Well hello there, sweetheart." Said Gojyo's smug ass. I smacked him with my fan.

"Hello, we would like five rooms please." Hakkai said, pleasantly.

"Hm. It seems we only have three single bedrooms. Would you like one to be a double?" She asked. Why does that always conveniently happen at every inn?

Hakkai looked over at me, waiting for a response.

"Whatever." I said. My head was pounding against my skull; I really didn't care for what we did at the moment, as long as I can lay down. I heard Gojyo say a rather inappropriate comment, but I didn't have the energy to retaliate.

I don't remember much of anything. All I remember is falling down onto the bed and blacking out.

"Sanzo? Sanzo!" I heard her voice say.

I opened my eyes to see her face really close to mine. I realized that I was lying on my back, even though I could have sworn I was on my stomach, and I had a cold cloth on my head.

"Oh good, you're still alive." Tai smiled. "Hakkai, he's awake!"

Hakkai came into the room with a glass of water and a couple pills. "Oh wonderful, now you can take these pills!"

"I don't need to take medicine," I said, trying to sit up, but I felt the room spinning and fell back down on the bed.

"If you can't even sit up without falling over, then I think you should take these." Tai held the pills and glass of water.

"Tch." Was all I said. Tai adjusted the pillows so my head was sitting up but my body was still lying down. I took the medicine because I know these two will keep pestering me to take it.

"If you feel any unusual symptoms, just tell me. I'm taking Gojyo and Goku shopping for supplies." Hakkai said, leaving.

"Sanzo," Tai said, folding my robes and rolling up the scripture, I just realized I was only in my jeans. "You need to take it easy. Your anger and stress are starting to wear you down."

"If only those two weren't so damn annoying…" I started.

"You need to practice some relaxation techniques."

"Tried already. It didn't work."

"Well, then how about a massage?"

"From who?"

"Why, from me, of course."

I blinked at her a few times. "Do you even know how to give a massage?"

"Oh, it shouldn't be that hard. All I would be doing is applying pressure to your muscles in a gentle way." She smiled. She came closer and leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Besides, I would kill the bitch that tries and lay a hand on you."

I smirked. For some reason, that makes me want her even more. "You just don't like sharing do you?"

"Not at all." She leaned in and kissed me. Her lips felt so soft, I was disappointed when she pulled away. "Shall we get started?"

"Whatever." I said.

Tai placed her hands my cheeks and gently rubbed them in a circular motion. "You frown too much. It's causing wrinkles. We're too young to be getting wrinkles." I watched her eyes as she paid close attention to what she was doing. I could feel the muscles in my cheeks and jaws relax. Her thumbs glided near the corner of my eyes, past my eyebrows until finally reaching the space between my eyebrows.

"You overwork these muscles for sure." She said, massaging my eyebrows. She was right. Only time my face muscles are relaxed is when I sleep. It's sad, yet true. "You know, smiling can probably help you cope with stress."

"I don't really have a reason to smile," she stopped in mid-circle and looked at me. She gave me a rather hurt face. "I wasn't finished. I don't really have a reason to smile except for you."

Her expression changed from sad to happy. She continued to massage the rest of my face. "Sanzo, being the cheesy, romantic type doesn't suit you."

"I know." I said. I closed my eyes, enjoying how relaxing how this felt.

Hakkai's POV

"Ooo! Hakkai, they have meat buns!" Goku pointed to vender who, was indeed, making meat buns.

"Now, Goku, I don't think Sanzo would appreciate us spending his money on food for you." I tried to explain.

"Yeah, so quit asking!" Gojyo said.

We all had a lot of bags of food and other essential items. There were all rather heavy, as well.

"It really pisses me off at the fact that Sanzo never goes shopping with us. What makes him so special?!" Gojyo said, gritting his teeth. We were heading back to the inn at this point. "Same goes for Tai."

"Well, I doubt Tai would mind coming with us, but Sanzo isn't feeling well so she had to stay and take care of him." I said.

"What's wrong with Sanzo?" Goku asked.

"I think he has a migraine." I answered.

Goku gave a confused look. "What's a migraine?"

"A really bad headache," Gojyo said.

"Is he gonna die?!" Goku panicked.

"No," I laughed. "He'll be fine if he gets some rest."

We finally made it back to the inn and headed up to Sanzo and Tai's room.

"Now we have to be rather quiet when we go in because Sanzo's head might be sensitive to loud noises." I warned the two rowdiest of the group.

I knocked on the door gently. I wasn't sure, but I think I heard Tai's voice softly say, "Come in."

I opened the door and didn't know what to expect. Sanzo was lying in bed, shirtless, and Tai was sitting on the lower half of his back, rubbing it.

Tai-Tai's POV

Well this was rather awkward. I wasn't expecting all three of them to barge in. Usually they take forever to shop because of Goku wanting food every three seconds.

All three of their faces were flushed red.

Goku was about to yell and freak out but I shushed him before a word could slip out his mouth. "Sanzo's sleeping."

Hakkai laughed nervously. "I didn't know you two needed privacy."

"I'm just giving him a massage. He has a lot of tension because of all the bickering." I shot a look at Gojyo and Goku.

"Whatever excuse you need. If you guy's needed alone time, just say so next time." Gojyo said, speaking quietly. He turned on his heels and waved goodbye.

"I guess we'll leave you two be." Hakkai was still laughing nervously. "Come on, Goku."

"Aww but I wanna check on Sanzo." Goku whined.

"Don't worry, he's in good hands." Hakkai shooed Goku out and closed the door.

I focused my attention back on Sanzo, who was still sleeping soundly. I pressed my thumbs down on the outer lining of his spine. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Sanzo, are you awake?"

I got no response.

I smiled. My idea was a success. It's not every day when I can say that I turned THE Genjyo Sanzo into a puddle from giving him a massage.


	10. Yearning for Love

**Love Of My Life – Chapter 10: Yearning for Love**

**(A/N: Sanzo will be ooc. Sorry ****)**

Sanzo's POV

I woke up and the room was dark. Only thing that can be seen is whatever the moon shined on.

My body felt like it was weightless. My muscles were still relaxed.

I looked over at Tai, who was sleeping soundly. I wonder how long I've been asleep.

I rolled over on my side and put my arm over her and held her close to me. I could feel her stomach rise and fall as she slept.

I scooted myself closer to her backside so my chest was touching her upper back.

"Sanzo..?" I heard her say.

"What?" I said.

She paused. "I love when you hold me like this."

I smirked. "I bet you do."

"Did you enjoy your massage?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're welcome!" she said, rather aggressively.

I got really close to her ear. "Thank you. I love you so much." I can't believe I said that. What's come over me?

Tai shivered when I did that. "Oh, keep doing that." She giggled.

I got close to her ear again and started to nibbling and kissing it. Then I planted my lips on the back of her neck and down to her shoulder. The noises she made caused this feeling inside of me that I felt the other time we were in the shower. It's taking every fiber of my being to not do the things that are running through my mind.

Her hand laid on top of mine and guided it down to her lower abdomen. I could feel the brim of her shorts. I was caught off guard by this.

"Are you…?" I asked, really confused.

"Nope." She turned her head at me and winked. I could feel my heart jumping and my pants getting tighter.

I've never had this feeling before for her. What is it called? A craving? No, it's much more than that. I yearn for her. I yearn to just have her all to myself. But I do right now. I can't let it go to waste.

Out of nowhere, Tai had forced herself on top of me. She held me down by my wrists and straddled my waist.

"It seems you're a bit uncomfortable down there." She looked into my eyes seductively before making her way down. She placed a few kisses on my chest and abs before reaching her destination. "Let me repay you from the last time."

She unzipped my jeans and took off everything that got in her way of my erection. I flinched when she got a hold of it. She had a gentle, yet firm grip.

I watched her every move as she guided her tongue to the very tip and engulf her lips around and slowly go down. I lulled my head back to the pillow as I felt her lips glide up and down. I could feel my body lose control. I certainly lost all feeling in my legs.

She came up and released her lips, making a loud popping noise. She looked up at me and smiled.

I looked back at her, curiously. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that I've been doing a lot for you." She made a trail of kisses from the tip and along the shaft. "A massage and now this? I spoil you."

I smirked. "Well, if you want to trade places, why didn't you say so?" I sat up and flipped her over on her back. I stared at her face as her expression changed from shocked to satisfied. "Better?"

"Much." She pulled me down to a kiss. I felt her tongue lick my bottom lip as I did the same to hers. I traced my fingers along the brim of her shorts, tugging on my so I can remove them.

I tried to break our kiss but I felt her teeth bite down onto my bottom lip. She released me when I was too far for her. I stared at her. That was… sexy.

At this point I couldn't wait any longer. I pulled her shorts off. She really hadn't been wearing underwear. I gave her a look.

"What?" she asked. "I think it's more comfortable this way."

"Whatever." I said, rubbing the outside, teasing her a bit. Two of my fingers entered inside of her, getting her worked up. I felt that she was already wet. She let out small moans that made me feel like I was about to explode.

After a few minutes of that, she pulled my hand out. I'm guessing she had enough of it. But then she brought my two fluid covered fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean. I was completely caught off guard. I just wanted to throw her against the wall and…

"I bet the monks didn't warn you about that, huh?" she said, winking.

She was right. They always told me that sex was unclean and unholy, but, I just have to experience it once.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to mine. Her legs wrapped around me. I snuck my hands up her shirt to take it off. Her nipples were erect. I couldn't resist but to have a taste. She giggled when I nibbled on them.

"Does that tickle?" I asked.

"Yes, they're sensitive!" She squealed.

I came up and looked down at her. I've stalled long enough.

I pushed myself inside of her and felt her body jolt and heard her gasp with pleasure. She was tight and it felt great. I began thrusting gently, enjoying every inch of her.

It didn't take long for me to start losing control of my body. My movement became faster which made her moans became louder.

"K-Kouryuu…" I heard her say. I hated my name but I love when she says it. At least no one around will know it's a Sanzo priest.

She was beginning to tightening up and I could feel my legs becoming weak.

I groaned as we climaxed together. I couldn't hold myself anymore and collapsed beside her, catching my breath.

Tai rolled over so she was leaning her head on my chest. "Wow…"

"What?" I asked.

"You're very good at that for not having a lot of experience."

I smirked but didn't say anything. I could feel her breathing go back to normal and soon she passed out.

Tai-Tai's POV

I woke up with the slight smell of cigarettes. I sat up slowly and saw that Sanzo was near the window, which was cracked, smoking.

I realized I was naked then remembered what happened earlier that night. It had to have been about four or five in the morning because the sun was starting to rise. I was still exhausted, yet I felt relieved that we finally did that.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

"I needed a smoke badly." Sanzo replied.

I got up and joined him. He was still in the nude as well. I put my hands on his shoulders and felt his toned muscles. His muscles made me extremely attracted to him. His arms were folded though. I pulled them open and wrapped them around me in a hug. I dug my face into his chest. Surprisingly, he didn't protest.

"I love you." I said.

He paused for a moment. "I love you too."


	11. That's Strange

**Love of my Life – Chapter 11: That's Strange**

Tai-Tai's POV

Everything with Sanzo was going wonderfully after that night. I wouldn't really call it a 'normal' relationship since Sanzo is very conservative about his personal life. But the other three aren't stupid. They know what's going on between us. Gojyo once was about to bring it up as retaliation but Hakkai gave him that motherly 'don't you dare say it' look.

It can never really be normal anyway because he's a priest. Hello?!

I laugh at myself at this thought. Only because people think Sanzo is a holy man. When we come to villages and they treat him like some type of god, I want to throw my head back and laugh. He's far from holy. Smoking, drinking and cursing isn't what I thought a holy man was.

But you know what, that's why I love him. He's different than any other priest I've met. He doesn't give a damn about what anyone else thinks of him.

I hope he doesn't change one bit.

I woke up that morning with Sanzo's arm around me and him breathing down my neck. He's always so protective at night. Probably because there have been multiple occasions when we were attacked at night.

I moved his arm slowly off of me without trying to wake him. He was a light sleeper after all. I surprisingly didn't wake him at all.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

Then it hit me.

I felt an incredible pain in my stomach. My lips tingled and my head felt dizzy. I could feel my throat getting ready to heave up whatever it wanted to get rid of. The run to the bathroom was all a blur. All I can remember was seeing white and hearing myself regurgitate everything I ate last night.

"Tai, are you sure you're okay?" Hakkai asked, extremely concerned as usual.

"I'm fine now, I promise." I said, sort of lying. I know Hakkai knows I'm lying because he stopped asking but still had that worried look on his face. Only reason is I puked my guts out this morning and I barely ate any food at breakfast. Now that it's almost noon, I was starving. But I had a feeling if I ate anything, it'll come right back up.

"Tai…" I heard Goku say, worried. I looked over at him, holding up his last meat bun, offering it to me. Goku never shares food unless someone less fortunate doesn't have any.

I smiled at him. "I'm okay, Goku, really!"

"Then please just eat it!" Goku's face turned really sad. I hate seeing him sad. It's like seeing your own child getting all upset so I caved in.

Before I could grab the bun, Gojyo punched Goku in the back of the head.

"You dumbass, if she says she's fine, then she's fine!" Gojyo growled.

"If eating this bun will make him stop worrying, then I'll eat it." I said, holding Goku down before he could attack Gojyo. I took the bun from Goku's hand and took a bite of it. I didn't feel like I was about to throw up, which is strange. Usually, when people have stomach bugs, they can't eat the whole day. But I can.

"If you vomit while we're on the road, I'll kill you." Sanzo said, calmly. In his own way, he's pretty much saying, 'don't scare me like that anymore.'

I smile and flick the back of his head. "You and I both know you can't bring yourself to hurting me."

Sanzo held up his gun and turn his head slightly to me so I could only see his profile. "Try me."

His calm and collected threats made me want him more but I'll wait until we're somewhere more private.

**(A/N: I know this chapter was a little short but it's gonna get better from here **** I'm going to my freshman orientation [for college] on Sunday then on vacation on Wednesday so I won't be able to start the next chapter until the week after next. Enjoy!)**


	12. It Can't Be

**Love of my Life – Chapter 12: It Can't Be**

Tai-Tai's POV

My strange sickness continued through the next morning. I really could not think of what was wrong with me. It's so strange.

Throughout the day, I didn't feel any better. My stomach calmed down but my body felt tired, yet I couldn't sleep. I felt weak all together.

I kept telling Hakkai and the others I was fine and I can fight through whatever is making me feel so awful, but I could tell by their expressions that they were seriously concerned with me. I don't like them worrying about me. Besides Hakkai, I'm the other one that should be a worrisome pest in this group.

I especially don't want Sanzo to worry about me. I see right through his calm wall he tries to put up. When we were alone last night, he kept asking if I was okay, which he never does. It was odd behavior for him. Perhaps he's sick as well.

We were sort of in a hurry to the next village because Hakkai wanted to get me to a doctor as soon as possible. But like always, stupid assassins got in the way and slowed us down. My body felt exhausted that even a simple task like climbing out of the jeep took up so much energy that I felt dizzy and almost lost balance.

"What's the matter, girly?" asked one of the demons. "Too weak to fight?"

I tightened my fist and tried to work up some energy to deck him right in the jaw but Gojyo and Goku stood in front of me.

"We've got this, Tai." Goku said, summoning his nyoibou.

"We don't want you getting your ass handed to you by these clowns." Gojyo said, swinging his shakujo, easily eliminating the demon that called me 'girly.'

Before Hakkai joined the two impulsive ones, he turned to me and said, "Stay close to Sanzo. I don't want you over-doing it in your current state."

I felt annoyed. I heard Sanzo shooting off his gun nearby. I looked over at him. I guess he felt my gaze on him and he looked over at me.

"What?" he asked.

"What do I look like? An invalid?" I asked, really pissed off that I can't kick some ass.

"Look, if it were a normal day, you'd be right along with us. But there's obviously something wrong with you so just keep your ass over there and stay out of trouble." He said, while shooting off any demon that tried to take advantage of my situation.

Some days, I liked pushing Sanzo's buttons. And today was one of those days.

"And if I don't?"

Sanzo quickly turned his head and gave an "I mean it" look.

So I kept quiet until they were done.

It took us another two hours, from my calculations, to get to the next village. Unfortunately, it was too late to visit the doctor.

I plopped down on my bed, face down.

"We'll just have to go first thing in the morning if you aren't too sick." Hakkai said, before closing the door, leaving me and Sanzo by ourselves before him, Gojyo and Goku went shopping, once again.

It was silent in the room. Only thing that could be heard was the occasional flips of Sanzo turning the newspaper page.

This gave me a little time to think to myself. Why am I so sick and weak all the time? Was it something I ate? I haven't tried any new foods recently so it can't be that. I highly doubt it is food poisoning. I don't recall ever being allergic to any food products. None of those explain why I feel tired all the time…

Maybe I'm…

I immediately sat up, wide-eyed.

"Hm? What's with you?" I heard Sanzo ask.

"Nothing." I laid back down, trying to hide my face.

It can't be that. It just can't be.

Hakkai's POV

It was early, but surprisingly Tai didn't have any feelings of sickness. That was a sigh of relief. I was still worried though. Tai tried to protest going to the doctor saying she was fine but I still dragged her along just to make sure everything was fine.

Tai sat on the patient table in the little room we were given at the doctors. She sat frozen with a disbelief look on her face.

"Tai?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

She slowly shook her head.

I know there really isn't anything I can say to cheer her up. She just received big news but I don't know if she's too happy about it.

I try to liven up the mood by thinking back to a few moments ago when the doctor came in with the results of Tai's testing. For some reason, she had told the both of us "Congratulations." But I had to correct her that I was only a mere friend.

As we left, Tai grabbed my arm and looked up at me with tear eyes.

"Hakkai, promise me this…" she paused.

"What is it?" Her crying eyes reminded me that of Kanan's.

"Keep this to yourself. I want to tell them on my own." She finally said.

I was silent. She really doesn't have a lot of time to keep this quiet for long until it's obvious. But I nodded my head anyway.

Tai began to bawl and ran right into my chest.

I was off guard for a moment because I have never seen Tai in such a state. I put my arms around her, trying to soothe her. All I could tell her was "It's going to be okay. Everything will turn out fine." Even though I knew this was seriously and Sanzo will especially not be happy about this.


	13. Shopping Trip

**Love of My Life – Chapter 13: Shopping Trip**

Tai-Tai's POV

Two weeks have passed and I still kept my secret to myself. I just don't have the courage to tell anyone right now. I feel ashamed that this happened to me. Why? Why did this happen to me during this journey? Why couldn't have this waited? Every night, I repeatedly punch myself in the face, figuratively, until my mind drifts off into sleep. Sometimes my dreams don't let me rest from thinking about it.

I often dream of Sanzo's reaction when I tell him and it's always a bad one. My dreams often end with Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai all with their backs turned to me and walking away, not even turning back when I call to them. So I am left there crying, hating myself. I keep telling myself that Hakkai would never leave me like that, same with Goku and Gojyo. My heart tells me none of them would leave like that… but my fears tell me otherwise.

One night, I was talking in my sleep and Sanzo shook me awake. I opened my eyes and his eyes were alarmed. I stared back at him, shocked.

"You were talking in your sleep." He said, calmly. His hands gripped my shoulders.

I hoped that I didn't say anything in my dreams that I shouldn't have. "Was I?" I asked.

"You kept saying my name and begging me not to leave." He let go of my shoulders. "Are you afraid I'm going to leave you or something?"

I can't tell him this now. I can't tell him that I was really dreaming about. I can't, I just can't. So all I say is, "Yes," I put on my best poker face. "I'm afraid that once things are back to normal, you'll forget about us." I stroked his cheek. I really am great at lying.

Sanzo stared at me for a moment. It took me a while to notice he was straddling me and just hovered over my body. His hand reached to fix a misplaced strand of hair. Then I felt a flick on my head. I flinched.

"Don't be stupid." He shifted back over to his side of the bed. "Why would I do something ridiculous shit like that?"

I shrug.

"Well I'm not going anywhere. So get that out of your head." He rolled back on his side, facing away from me. "Now go to sleep."

I faked a smile. "Okay." I rolled over on my side so I faced away from him. My fake smile faded away to my concerned, worried face. I'm such a chicken.

Every day that goes by, I have to tell Hakkai that I still can't tell Sanzo. He gives me a disapproving, sympathetic look.

"I know, I know." I hang my head.

"Well, you can't take your time with this. It's dangerous for you to…"

"It's not that easy!" I protest. I could feel myself starting to cry again. Fuck my hormones.

"I understand, Tai." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "But you have to do what's needed."

I nodded my head. He's right. I can't go on like this.

I decided to do something different today. I barely ever get to go shopping with Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo, so I decide I go just to clear my mind a little. Sitting in a room with only Sanzo has been hell on earth. Not that he's unpleasant to be with. I love being with him. But with the situation at hand, I can't do it.

"Since there is an even number of us, we should split up so the shopping trip goes by faster." Hakkai says, smiling. "Goku and I will look for this half of the list and Gojyo, you and Tai can look for the other half."

"It's whatever with me." Gojyo shrugged. I was nonchalant with it too. I barely ever get to connect with Gojyo anyway, besides the time before this journey when I would relay messages from Sanzo to him and Hakkai.

I remember the time when he hit on me the day we met. That did not end pretty.

The next thing I knew, we had a bunch of bags. Gojyo was carrying most of them anyway. I carried two bags.

"Hey, Tai, wait a minute. I need a break. My arms are getting tired." Gojyo said, sitting on a bench nearby.

"Okay, fine. But we can't rest for long. We have to meet back up with Hakkai and Goku." I said, sitting down next to him.

We were quiet for a minute, probably because Gojyo was smoking his cigarette. It's disgusting that he smokes so much. I shouldn't be around this.

That reminded me of why I even went shopping in the first place. My mood changed immediately. I can't have this on my chest anymore.

"Gojyo," I said. He looked over at me. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked, curious.

I hesitated. "I-I'm…" I chocked on the word. It was stuck deep in my throat. I took a deep breath and finally said, "I'm pregnant." I didn't look at Gojyo when I said it. I know he'd be shocked.

I didn't hear anything come from him. Not a gasp or a yelp of shock. I looked up to make sure he was still paying attention. His face was a look you give people when you can't believe what they just said. That and when someone has three heads.

"I-I-It's… not mine… is it?"

I punched him right in the face. "Of course fucking not, you idiot!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" He said, holding his nose. "Who's the lucky guy?"

I calmed back down to give him the even more shocking news. "It's Sanzo's."

He was silent, but then he burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" I snap.

"I'm sorry!" he held his stomach. "But it's just hilarious that the holy monk got a girl pregnant!"

I became fed up and tears filled in my eyes. God, I have fucking crying all the time. I got up and started walking away from him.

"Hey… Tai, come back! I was only joking!" I could hear him running after me.

I turned around. "This isn't a fucking joke!" The tears started rolling down my cheeks. Great.

Gojyo's expression changed. It softened up. "Okay, I'm done laughing." He put his arm around my shoulder and led me back to the bench.

I began sobbing because I was crying and I hated crying. It was weak. I hate showing weakness.

Gojyo's POV

Wonderful, I'm sitting on a bench in this small little town with a crying pregnant woman. Not to mention we have a bunch of groceries around us. This is looking bad for me.

I was completely vulnerable now all because she's crying.

"Does he know about this?" I ask.

Tai shook her head. "Only you and Hakkai know."

"When did you find out?"

"When Hakkai took me to the doctors two weeks ago."

I nod. I still have my arm around her. Even though we're not romantically involved, I don't wanna move it.

I suddenly felt two arms around me and a face dig into my side. I looked down and saw Tai sobbing.

"Tai, please stop crying." I lean her up so she can look at me. I've never seen her like this before. I try and wipe away her tears and give her words of encouragement. "It's gonna be okay." I smile for her. She started to calm down. "You know, crying women are a weakness of mine."

She chuckled a little. Success. "I'm sorry. I'm just scared to tell him."

"Well, if you want me to be with you when you tell him, I can be." I say, wiping a stray tear with my thumb.

"Thanks, Gojyo." She hugged me and I embraced her back.

As we made our way back to our designated meeting place, Tai turns around to me and says, "Oh, don't tell Goku this, okay?"

I smile. "I promise."


	14. It's All Falling Apart

**Love of My Life – Chapter 14: It's All Falling Apart**

Sanzo's POV

Tai and the others have been away from quite some time now. It's weird being alone in this room. Tai is always with me. She normally doesn't go shopping with them, but hey, I don't mind being by myself every once in a while. But what's been bothering me is that she's been rather distant from me lately. Not in the physical sense but in a figurative sense.

I was reading the newspaper from the news stand outside, catching up on current events when I saw something from the corner of my eye that I never noticed before. A piece of paper was sticking out of her bag. I raise my eye brow because that's unusual.

I got up to head over to the bag. I slid it out of the bag and unfolded it and read all the contents that were on it.

Goku's POV

"UGH! Hakkai, I'm starving!" I groaned. My stomach felt empty even though Hakkai bought me three meet buns earlier. No matter how much I eat, it's never enough. I'm always hungry later on.

"Don't worry, Goku," Hakkai chuckled. "We'll get dinner soon."

We stood and waited for Gojyo and Tai to meet back with us. Tai hasn't been feeling well lately but today, she seems to be okay and that makes me happy. Hakkai took her to the doctor but they said she was fine and needed rest. I kind of feel like there's more to it but no matter how much I ask Tai, she says she's okay. Hakkai tells me to not pester her too much. But my curiosity is killing me.

We finally see Gojyo and Tai walking towards us.

"Hey! What took you guys so long?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Shut it, monkey. Tai just needed a break." Gojyo said.

I ignored being called a 'monkey' and immediately look at Tai. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, what happened?" Hakkai asked.

Tai put her hands up, "I'm fine, I promise." She smiled nervously.

"Maybe shopping exhausted you. We need to get you back to the inn." I grabbed Tai's hand and started to pull her along with me. I didn't want her to pass out on us in the middle of the street.

Gojyo's POV

Hakkai and I watched as Goku pulled Tai away from us. I rolled my eyes.

I looked over at Hakkai and he had a serious, yet concerned, face on. "What really happened?"

I paused. "Okay, okay. I needed a smoke break, is all."

"Gojyo…" he began, but I cut him off.

"She told me."

Hakkai's eyes widened. "Then you shouldn't have been smoking around her."

"Relax, she's not even showing yet."

"The beginning stages of pregnancy are the most crucial stage of them all." Hakkai paused. "I always worry when you and Sanzo smoke around her."

"Hm, speaking of the monk, she's gotta tell him." I changed the subject.

"I know. I'm afraid of how he might react."

"Well if he does anything stupid or hurts Tai, I might just have to fight him."

Hakkai laughed. "Let's not be hasty now."

I grinned. "Hasty is my middle name."

Tai-Tai's POV

It wasn't long until Goku burst through the door of Sanzo's room, with me dragging behind him. Don't get me wrong, I was laughing the whole time. Goku can be over the top sometimes.

"Goku, I promise you I feel fine." I laughed as we walked into the room.

"Okay, if you say so." He said, letting go of my hand.

We both looked up at Sanzo, who hadn't put the newspaper down once or budged.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked.

Sanzo lowered the newspaper to only reveal his eyes only. His eyebrows were furrowed, as usual. He stared at me with his angered eyes. It was rather intimidating.

"Sanzo, what's wrong?" I asked.

Sanzo closed the newspaper, placed it on the table next to him and held up the paper that had my results on it from the doctors.

_This can't be happening, _I thought.

I lowered my head down is shame and embarrassment.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Sanzo finally said.

I didn't respond.

"Well?"

Silence.

"Tai, what's he talking about?" Goku asked.

Sanzo put the results in my face.

"What the fuck is this then?! Were you just gonna wait for me to read this?!"

"I'm sorry…" I said, my voice breaking.

Hakkai and Gojyo entered the room.

"What's going on?" Hakkai asked.

"We just came in and Sanzo flipped out on Tai for some reason." Goku explained, frantic.

I started crying because I wasn't planning on him knowing this soon. I didn't want him to know yet. I'm not ready. It's all falling apart.

Sanzo looked over at Hakkai. "You knew about this too."

"Oh no," Hakkai said, placing his hand on his face.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" Goku shouted. We all stopped and looked at him.

I pushed Sanzo away. Everyone was staring at me.

"Go on." Sanzo said.

"Shut up! You're not helping, you damn monk!" Gojyo snapped.

Sanzo pointed his gun at Gojyo, "What was that, you dirty cockroach?!"

"Please calm down you two." Hakkai said calmly.

I put my hands on Goku's shoulders. "Goku, I'm pregnant."

Goku cocked his head to the side.

"It means I'm having a baby."

"Ohhhhh. Who's the daddy?"

I was too embarrassed to say it, but the answer was pretty obvious because Sanzo had stormed out of the room.

"Looks like I gotta knock some sense into him." Gojyo said, rolling up his sleeves.

I sat down on the bed, crying even harder now. I knew this would happen. I felt Hakkai sitting next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Tai. He'll come around." He said, soothingly.

"Easy for you to say." I say, wiping some tears. I felt Goku's arms wrap around me. "Goku?"

"Please don't cry. I know Sanzo is a jerk sometimes but," He sniffled. "He doesn't mean it and you know that!"

I looked down at him and rubbed my hand on his head. "I know. It just hurts right now, that's all."

Gojyo's POV

I finally caught up with that crazy ass monk. We were outside in the middle of the town. He was causing quite a scene. It's already bad enough that we're travelers and Sanzo is, well, a priest.

"Sanzo!" I called to him. He kept ahead of me, not responding. I picked up the pace and finally caught up with him. I grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him down.

"Get off of me!" He struggled.

"Not until you calm the fuck down and go talk to Tai like a sane human being!" I punched him in the face.

"Bastard!" He swung at me but I dodged it.

"At least I'm not the asshole running away from the woman I love that's having my child!"

"Shut up!" He pulled out his gun and pointed it at me. We both froze in our places as if time had stopped.

"Go ahead and shoot me. It's not gonna change anything." I said, baiting him. His teeth gritted and his finger hesitated to press on the trigger. "Sanzo, Tai loves you more than you probably imagine. Do you really want to hurt her in this way?"

He lowered his gun and his expression softened up a bit.

"I don't know your history with each other but I can tell that it shouldn't end in this way. Whether you want to admit it or not, you love her." Did those words really come out of my mouth about this lousy excuse of a monk? Sanzo loves Tai? I laughed at myself at the thought.

Sanzo got up and brushed himself off. "Let's go, you lazy water sprite."

"Hey don't act like you just didn't get your ass whooped by me!" I yelled. But I couldn't be too mad. I got him to come to his senses, didn't I?

**(A/N: Our story is about to come to a close in the next chapter ^^)**


	15. Seperation

**Love of My Life – Chapter 15: Separation**

**(A/N: Man, last week and earlier this week have been crazy and really hectic. My younger brother was sent to the hospital for a partially collapsed lung so from last Thursday until this past Sunday. I was worried sick about him so I wasn't in the mood for writing. Next Saturday is move-in day for my university! I'm so excited yet stressed because I still have things to buy like my new laptop and a new phone. I'll be doing a lot of transitioning for the next two weeks so I'll be on a little "hiatus" after I complete this story and my X-men story. But thanks so much for being patient! Now on with the last chapter! ^^)**

Sanzo's POV

I entered back into the room at the inn after being beaten to my senses by the cockroach. I'd shoot him for that but I have other things to worry about.

Tai was sitting on the bed with Goku and Hakkai, crying. I never knew how much I hated seeing her crying until now. It's probably because the reason she's crying is because of me. I didn't mean to react in such a way. My temper always gets the best of me.

Hakkai stood up, smiling, and linked arms with Goku, dragging him away from Tai. "Well, I guess we'll be in our rooms." He said, ignoring Goku's cries of protest.

I heard the door close behind me and that was the last noise made. The room fell to a painfully uncomfortable silence. I didn't know what to say. I'm not used to this apologizing thing. I never say sorry because I do everything for a reason. More or less, that reason is because I want to. But seeing the excess tears roll down her face made me punch my pride in the gut and just say it.

I took a deep inhale and said, "Sorry."

She wasn't looking at me. She hasn't looked at me since I stepped into the room. But when I uttered that word out of my mouth, she snapped her head up so quickly. All in one motion, she stood up and ran into my arms. My natural instinct was to hold her tight and close in my arms. Her face was nuzzled into my shoulder. Feeling her warm embrace after so long from distancing herself from me made me realize how much I am in love with her.

"I didn't wanna tell you right away was because…" She started, but I shushed her.

"It's okay." I said, soothingly. I broke our hug and put my hands on her face. I wiped away a stray tear that poured out of her eye with my thumb. I stared at her. I glanced at all here features; her eyes, which were brown, always shined when she looked at me, her adorable nose that she always rubbed against mine when I was in a bad mood, her lips that always parted into a smile when she saw me, her cheeks that are flushed by me looking at her and her long, wavy black hair that always got in the way, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

I noticed that her face was getting closer to mine.

"I love you." She said, softly.

I felt my mouth curve up into a smile. It was a rare feeling, but I like it. "I love you, too." I pressed my lips against hers and forgot all about what I was so angry for. The woman I love is baring my child. What is there to be upset about?

Tai-Tai's POV

I woke up the next morning with my eyes feeling really exhausted, probably because I was crying practically all day yesterday. I remembered that Sanzo knew of the pregnancy. I recalled that we talked about what was going to happen to me now that I am vulnerable and with the journey ahead, it'd be foolish to bring a child into such a dangerous situation. We decided that it'd be best for me to stay in this village. It was a nice village. There is probably a place where I can settle into and make my home.

I sat and saw that Sanzo wasn't next to me. It confused me because he said he would wake me up and tell the others and let me say our good byes. But he's gone.

I conveniently looked over on my bedside table to see that there was a note and a wad of cash sitting on it.

The note read:

_Dear Tai,_

_I couldn't bring myself to wake you this morning. By the time you read this, we would probably be long gone. I told Hakkai last night about this situation and he had planned to tell Gojyo and Goku, as well. You'll probably be upset with me but you know that we all hate goodbyes and this goodbye would probably be for the hardest for all of us. _

_The money I left should supply you with enough food for a while. _

_Just know that I love you with all my heart and this is only for the best. We'll try and hurry back after all of this is over. _

_Take care of yourself,_

_Sanzo_

I couldn't believe what I read. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I needed the closure. I felt empty. The tears made my vision blurry.

But then I heard a familiar voice outside.

"Will you two please hurry up?"

"I'm trying, but the monkey is taking this pretty hard. He won't come out without saying goodbye."

I heard Gojyo and Hakkai come inside. My legs developed minds of their own and made me jump from the bed and down the hall. I completely forgot that I was still wearing the clothes I slept in, but I really did not care at the moment. Reluctantly, Goku was already at the end of the hall, tears running down his face. I smiled weakly at him and held my arms open for him. With no words being exchanged, ran into my embrace.

"T-Tai…" Goku said between whimpers.

"I'll miss you so much, Goku." I said, gently stroking his head.

"I don't want you to leave…"

"I know…"

Without even noticing, Gojyo and Hakkai was standing at the end of the hall, looking onward, with bittersweet smiles on their faces. I looked up at them and smiled. The both approached.

"I really do hate saying goodbye." Gojyo said, breaking apart Goku's attachment on my and bringing me to his chest for a hug. I hug him tightly.

"Hey! I wasn't done!" Goku snapped, trying to sound angry, but he was still crying.

I finally gave Hakkai a hug. "I'll miss all of you."

"We'll miss you too, Tai." Hakkai said, breaking our hug. "Well, Sanzo is waiting all by himself down stairs. We should rejoin him."

I nodded in understanding. With that, they all left, dragging Goku down the stairs. I went back into my room to look out the window where I could conveniently look at them leave to continue our journey… well, their journey now. I am beginning a new journey of my own now.

Sanzo was still sitting in Jeep, smoking a cigarette. Usually, he'd be throwing a fit at how we all need to move our asses so we can get going, but not today. It seemed he knew I was staring at him and he looked up at my window. He had a smile on his face. Not his usual weak smile or simple smirk, but a genuine smile. He nodded at me and I nodded back. It's like we have our own secret language.

Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku had finally made it to the Jeep and Sanzo's smile disappeared, trying to act like he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. A few words were exchanged, probably about me and Sanzo, a chuckle by Hakkai and next thing I knew, they were heading west again.

I sat at the foot of my bed and reminisced on the memories I had with all of them, especially the time I shared with Sanzo for the past twelve years. We've been through rough shit together. We had great times and depressing times but we're still here.

I smirked. I guess it's safe to say that my best friend became the love of my life.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I was greeted by a man and a woman. The woman had dark blue hair and a traditional spring kimono. Her eyes were a vibrant green. The man was tall and had black hair and a handsome face.

"Sorry to interrupt but are you Tai-Tai?" asked the woman.

"Yes…?" I answered, a bit curiously.

"Well, I'm Ran and this is my brother, Ruko. The man with a monocle told me about your story and we promised him we would take care of you."

**END**

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first Saiyuki fanfic! I would like to thank all the people that reviewed and faved this. I appreciate all of it! Before I get messages asking of there is going to be a sequel to this story, my answer is yes. I will also do a Gaiden prequel of Konzen and Tai's previous incarnation and their relationship! So keep your eyes out for that! Thanks so much for reading! See you soon!)**


End file.
